


Group Date Cafè Mischief

by Growlies



Category: Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: You and Souji get married in the labyrinth.





	Group Date Cafè Mischief

The last thing you saw was the light surrounding you and Souji before waking up to a pink color area filled with blossoms.

“Ow...Where are we? Are you okay? We fell quite a bit.”

“It seems you have reached your destination.” The intercom speaks out

“Reached? More like forced.” You look around and notice your’s and Souji's hands are stuck together 

“Whoa, our hands!” You tug but to no avail your hands remain stuck.

“Is there a problem?”

“How’re we supposed to fight shadows?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

“This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other. What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hard-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain.”

“You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so. These are your apparent opinions. Now step forth!”

“Looks like we no other choice to continue.” You nod. He notices your nervousness and squeezes your hand in reassurance.

“Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement.”

“Now what?” You sigh.

“Up ahead, they see a bride and groom’s joyous commemorative photograph of love. They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it.”

The two of you walk toward the picture revealing you being held in a brides dress while Souji is holding you in a grooms suit.

The both of you inspect it closer. “What the hell..? This looks like it’s been photoshopped, no wait..it HAS been.”

You back up out of embarrassment.“That’s weird, us being married haha..” You nervously laugh.

“Should we try to recreate the photo? I’m sure we can do better than that.” A smirk dawns his lips.

“Wha-”

You were cut off when Souji lifted you up. “Hey! Wipe that smirk off your face!” You blushed furiously.

“But I thought you liked this sort of thing?” He smiles.

You look away from him, “I would appreciate it if you put me down.”

“Haha. Very well.” He sets you down gently and you murmur a “thanks.”

“The long- awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter. The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed.”

“Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other.”

“Huh? We haven’t talked this over yet..” you murmur.

“Now, open the door together!”

The door makes a loud sound as it’s pushed by Souji. “It’s now or never right?”

“I suppose so..”

“You must vow your unwavering love for one other, in sickness and in health. Now vow your love!”

The two of you step inside only to be greeted by a merciful clergy man.

“Time to say your vows..”

“We better go along with this, it’s impossible to defeat this guy with just the two of us.” Souji whispers, you nod.

“Time to say your vows! Will you take your wife in sickness and in health?”

“I do.”

“Maaaaaaaaagnificent! Will you take your husband in sickness and in health?” The clergy turned to you.

“I do.” You reply.

“Splendid! I now present you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!”

The two of you lean closer until..

“Wait! Are you sure about this?!”

As you hear footsteps getting closer, your teammates barge in the room.

“Hold it right there!”

At the same time you feel your hands become unstuck.

“A forced wedding of this sort is not a valid marriage! It must be canceled at once!” Naoto objects. 

“Haha! Say what you want to say but this marriage has already been completed, these two are husband and wife no matter what!” The clergy man declares.

“Shuddaup already! We’re gonna kick your butt!” Kanji shouts, declaring war.

——————

“Sooo...You and Senpai are married now?” Kanji questions. 

“Technically we are, we completed the vows." You eye him suspiciously and winks back.

“Dude? you’re okay with this? I don’t think getting married by a shadow qualifies as a real marriage.” 

“Sure, I always wanted to take the next step.” He looks at you, and you sigh.

“I guess it isn’t too bad..”


End file.
